SilkWings
silkwings (canon tribe) Description born wingless and fragile; bright and colorful (often iridescent) scales; four big butterfly-like wings (after metamorphosis); antennae in front of horns; brightly colored eyes'Abilities' can spin silk out of their wrists; detect vibrations with antennae; very rarely a SilkWing can shoot a solid, burning hot silk out of their wrists known as flamesilk'Location' the interior savanna of Pantala, alongside HiveWings ---- Ruler: Queen Wasp; last known SilkWing queen was Queen Monarch (during the Tree Wars) Diet: completely vegetarian; consume fruits and vegetables as well as honey and nectar Alliance(s): HiveWings text Description SilkWings have two pairs of wings, one pair smaller than the other, with membranes that have rounded edges. Their wings also have spots on their inner membranes. The bigger pair of wings appears to have four or five digits that the membrane is stretched between. The smaller pair of wings attach in front of the larger pair, in the armpit area, and have two or three digits. SilkWings' wings are just as strong as any dragon's wings, despite their odd shape. SilkWings appear to have plated scales and have small spines running down their back, to the tip of their tail. They have long and slim bodies, similar to Pyrrhian RainWings. Their horns are curved, almost RainWing-like in shape, but much thinner. There is also a set of antennae on the brow, just above the eyes. The ridge above their eyes runs over their horns, giving them a 'plated' appearance. SilkWings can be any color except black or dark gray, such as olive green, aquamarine, lavender, indigo, amber, orange, dark purple, and red. Most SilkWings seem to have iridescent scales. The wing membranes appear to be different colors too, as well as certain segments between the digits being a different color than the rest of the wing. Their wings often seem to resemble certain species of butterfly, but this is not always the case. SilkWings are mostly named after different species of butterfly and moth, although a few have been named after species of dragonfly. They have also been known to be named after colors, like Blue and Orange. Since it was confirmed SilkWings were also based off of beetles and spiders, it is possible for SilkWings to be named after species of those as well. SilkWings above the age of six years old can fly and spin silk from their wrists. They can also use their antennae to sense vibrations in the air and, like the HiveWings, can predict the weather. A rare subset of the former power is 'flamesilk'. The SilkWing can shoot different types of fiery silk from their wrists in the same way other normal SilkWings shoot regular silk. The normal type can emit bright light and can burn though objects, making creating glass possible for HiveWings and SilkWings. Other types include sticky silk and solid silk, for building webs. Only twelve canon SilkWings have this ability out of what are assumed to be thousands, making it extremely rare. Culture Anyone may add events, traditions, beliefs, etc. to the tribe's culture! Clearsight Offering Every night when three moons are bright and full, SilkWings gather around a large statue of Clearsight and place fruit, flowers, and sometimes even meat around the statue. As they pray, the SilkWings then leave, going home. Kingdom Anyone may add cities, landmarks, or other features to the tribe's kingdom! Hives Water Sources Mountains The Sinkhole History WIP Members Please keep the list in alphabetical order. Canon *Admiral *Argus *Blue *Burnet *Cinnabar *Clubtail *Commodore *Danaid *Festoon *Fritillary *Heliconian *Io *Jewel *Luna *Monarch *Morpho *Orange *Pierid *Silverspot *Sunstreak *Swordtail *Tau *Temora *Tortoiseshell *Tussock *Whitespeck *Xenica Fanon *Holly *Skipper *Swallowtail *Name (Owner) Gallery SilkTransparent.png|canon base image.png|canon base (transparent) SilkWing_Dragonet_Lineart_by_LaPurrm.png|dragonet base (transparent) Category:Tribes Category:Canon Tribes Category:Pantalans